Nordic Pantheon
, the Nordic afterlife]] The Nordic Panthenon is the main religion of the Nordic people. St Alessia merged this pantheon and the Aldmeri Pantheon to create the religion of the Eight Divines.Shezarr and the Nine Divines This is not to be confused with the Ancient Nordic Pantheon from which this religion originated from.The Dragon War Revered and Worshipped Gods Shor (god of the Underworld, King of the gods) , Shor's palace in Sovngarde, the realm of Shor]] Shor is the Nordic variant of the god Lorkhan, who took sides with men after the creation of Nirn. He is the husband of KyneVarieties of Faith in the Empire and the creator and ruler of Sovngarde, the Nordic afterlife.Sovngarde, a Reexamination Atmoran myths depict him as a bloodthirsty warrior king who leads the Nords to victory over their Aldmeri oppressors time and again. Shor was the chief of the gods, until he was killed by the Eleven Gods.Varieties of Faith in the Empire These gods ripped out his heart and hid it in Red MountainFive Songs of King Wulfharth If slain in battle, Nords go to Sovngarde. There the heroes eat, drink and feast in the Hall of Valor. The heroes remain in Sovngarde until they ride one final time with Shor. Kyne (Kiss At the End) , the realm of Kyne.]] Kyne is the Nordic variant of Kynareth, Goddess of the Storm and the favored god of warriors. Widow of Shor and favored god of warriors.Varieties of Faith in the Empire''Supporters of the Old Ways among the Nords dismiss Kynareth as a "pale shadow" of Kyne.''Dialogue with Froki Whetted-Blade She is often called the Mother of Men, as Nords believe that the sky exhaled onto the land at the Throat of the World to form them.Dialogue with Froki Whetted-BladeChildren of the Sky''Nords still refer to themselves as the Sons and Daughters of Kyne because of this belief.Decree of Monument'' She is also known for giving Paarthurnax, the lieutenant of Alduin, the task of teaching mortalkind the Thu'um, thus turning him and other dragons against Alduin.7000 Steps Etchings Alduin (World Eater) ]] Scholars speculate that Alduin is the Nordic name attributed to Akatosh Varieties of Faith in the EmpireThe Alduin/Akatosh Dichotomy but is only superficially resembles his counterpart in the Nine Divines. One source states that Alduin and Akatosh are very different deities entirely.Alduin is Real Because Akatosh's invocation appears as Dragon, he is attributed as their "father". Playing off this, Alduin proclaimed himself as the "First-Born of Akatosh!"Gameplay from ' Alduin's sobriquet, 'the world eater', comes from myths that depict him as the horrible, ravaging firestorm that destroyed the last world to begin this one. Nords therefore see the god of time as both creator and harbinger of the apocalypse.Varieties of Faith in the Empire Tsun (God of Trials) ]] Nordic god of trials against adversity, brother to Stuhn and shield-thane of Shor, he died defending Shor from elven gods.Varieties of Faith in the EmpireTsun was sent to Sovngarde and was ordered by Shor to guard the whalebone bridge to the Hall of Valor.''Dialogue with Tsun He guards the way to the Hall of Valor and tests all who wish to gain entry to the hall by fighting them in a trial by combat, those who succeed in defeating him are able to gain entry.Dialogue with Tsun Ysmir (Dragon of the North) The Nordic aspect of Talos and is the most important hero-god of Mankind. As Tiber Septim, he conquered all of Tamriel and ushered in the Third Era. He withstood the power of the Greybeards' voices long enough to hear their prophecy. Later, many Nords could not look on him without seeing a dragon.Varieties of Faith in the Empire''After death, his spirit ascended to the heavens and became divine. The name Ysmir is in fact a title which means 'Dragon of the North', and was christened upon the warrior Tiber Septim when the Greybeards formally recognized him as Dragonborn.''Gameplay from ' Dibella (Goddess of Beauty) Popular god of the Nine Divines. In Cyrodiil, she has nearly a dozen different cults, some devoted to women, some to artists and aesthetics, and others to erotic instruction.Varieties of Faith in the Empire Mara (Goddess of Love) In the Nordic Pantheon, Mara is a handmaiden of Kyne. Mara is the most universal goddess as she is found in nearly every religion.Varieties of Faith in the Empire Stuhn (God of Ransom) Nordic precursor to Stendarr, brother of Tsun. Shield-thane of Shor, Stuhn was a warrior god that fought against the Aldmeri pantheon. He showed Men how to take, and the benefits of taking, prisoners of war.Varieties of Faith in the Empire Jhunal (Rune God) The god of hermetic orders and the Nordic father of language and mathematics. After falling out of favor with the rest of this pantheon, he became Julianos of the Nine Divines. He is absent in modern Skyrim mythology.Varieties of Faith in the Empire'' Other Gods *Herma-Mora (The Woodland Man): Ancient Atmoran demon who, at one time, nearly seduced the Nords into becoming Aldmer. Most Ysgramor myths are about escaping the wiles of old Herma-Mora.Varieties of Faith in the Empire *Orkey (Old Knocker): A loan-god of the Nords, who seem to have taken up his worship during Aldmeri rule of Atmora. Nords believe they once lived as long as Elves until Orkey appeared; through heathen trickery, he fooled them into a bargain that 'bound them to the count of winters'. At one time, legends say, Nords only had a lifespan of six years due to Orkey's foul magic. Shor showed up, though, and, through unknown means, removed the curse, throwing most of it onto the nearby Orcs.Varieties of Faith in the Empire *Mauloch (Malacath): An Orcish god, Mauloch troubled the heirs of King Harald for a long time. Fled east after his defeat at the Battle of Dragon Wall, ca. 1E660. His rage was said to fill the sky with his sulphurous hatred, later called the "Year of Winter in Summer".Varieties of Faith in the Empire References Category:Pantheons Category:Religions Category:Deities